Star Wars: Twilight
by Apollaskywalker
Summary: This is Twilight with a Star Wars twist. Rated T to be safe for future chapters.


Author's note: This idea spawned from the Twilight Lexicon under the thread 'Edward's Birthday' go there if you want to see the back story. This is Twilight with a Star Wars twist. If you enjoy: review! Please don't flame me, I'm just having fun. Speaking of 'just having fun' better get on with this:

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Star Wars (if I did, I wouldn't have approved of the Expanded Universe) and I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse (if I did, this series would have a title so I wouldn't have to write all three titles and soon four or five!) Ha! Put your phones away! You can't sue me now! laughs evily I don't own anything this is for pure entertainment!

* * *

_Bella's Log_

_Location: Planet Phoenix_

My mom turned to me in the speeder, ignoring the outside view of the space lanes. I, however, watched closely. "Mom, you're starting to get too far into the other lane." She swerved back.

"You don't have to do this, Bella," she told me.

Right, absolutely right, I did not have to do this. But it was something I should do. And here I was…doing it. She pulled out of the space lane into the one reserved for the space port. My flight left shortly and I took my stuff and kissed my mom goodbye. I was off to the dreary planet of Forks, it was about as rainy as Kamino-but with a plus: land.

"I want to do this," I told her and stepped out into the sun and onto the platform. I gave the droids my gear and headed to my seat. My carry on items were: a parka and a datapad to kill time.

Soon the transport took off and my stomach flipped as we entered zero-g. You can't really tell, I mean, the artificial gravity compensates for what you're used to. I'm glad that Forks has close to the same gravity as Phoenix otherwise I'd feel fat since my weight would change. Or I'd feel super skinny.

It didn't take long for the transport to reach Forks. And it was raining. Not that that was a big surprise-it wasn't an omen or anything. My dad, Charlie, was waiting by the security cruiser. I walked by the Imperial troopers watching and got my things from the droids. When my dad came to collect me the stormtroopers nodded. I don't like them-they give me the creeps. I get the feeling that they're silent because they're stupid and don't have anything to say. But I don't really know and the only thing to counter this opinion is the standard of the Imperial Academy and Navy-you don't pass any of those by being a minor student.

"Good flight?" my dad asked me as we walked to the cruiser. I nodded. I nearly tripped on the platform and he caught me. "You haven't changed a lot. How's your mom?"

"She's fine…it's, uh, good to see you, Dad." Note to self: don't call Dad Charlie to his face…must remember that.

"I found a good landspeeder for you," he said.

I looked at him, "Oh? Is it the new XP-38?" I asked.

"Well…no, it's a XP-15," he admitted.

I looked at him, "Where did you find it?" I was astonished-did they make 15s anymore?

"Well, you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" No, should I? La Push is the alien reservation-they're humanoid…just different. They're tall, dark skinned (unlike me, I'm too pale), have thick hair-almost like fur actually. The Empire hates them that's why they're on the reservation. The Empire hates all nonhumans.

"We used to go rollerfishing with him."

Oh. I hate fishing-I have a good memory blocker. "He's in a hoverchair now," Charlie continued, "so he can't use the landspeeder, too tight of a fit and he offered me the speeder cheap."

"How cheap?" I asked, I had a strict amount of credits I could spend. "And how well does it run?"

"Honey, it runs great! And I already got it for you."

Free, amazing.

"Dad, I was going to get one, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I want you to be happy here with me." I didn't respond for a moment then smiled.

"Thanks, Dad, I appreciate it." We didn't talk much after that and we made it to his house. The view was pretty and there was my speeder.

I got out and looked at it. It was a great speeder-big and indestructible. It was like the Stardestroyer of landspeeders! "Wow, Dad, I love it!"

Then we got me a thumb pass for the house and then I dropped my stuff off in my room. It was pretty much the same-same data screen and desk, same sleep couch, rocking chair: all the same that they'd been since I'd moved out of childhood and entered my teen years.

I unpacked but forced myself not to cry-that would come later!

_Location: Forks' High School_

I got up and dressed then went down for cereal and bantha milk. Then I hurried out to my speeder and started it.

I found the school and parked. I was surprised to see how many landspeeders there where. On Phoenix, it's natural to see a skiff or nicer speeders (obviously not landspeeders). The nicest vehicle here was a Nubian skiff. It was named _The Hunter_. It was very nice. I had my landspeeder renamed _Swan_.

I went in the building and the receptionist handed me a flimsi with my schedule and a map. I tried my best to memorize it and hurried off to class.

_Location: Cafeteria_

I sat down with Jessica who I'd met in class and tried to eat. I was unsure of where to look and one table caught my eye-

Gorgeous, beyond beautiful people were seated there! "Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She looked up at frowned as the most youthful boy in the group turned and looked _directly_ at us! Then he spun back around. She smiled sheepishly and told me their names.

It was so odd, sitting here watching them. They were above human-but yet they had to be human enough to be in a public school, didn't they? And why did they just…I dunno, reek of power?

I watched the family for a long time.

_Location: Biology room_

The only open seat was next to Edward Cullen-the handsome power boy. The youthful one who looked at us. When I passed him he jerked and sat rigidly and as he did, his cape fell off his lap and I saw…a lightsaber??

Where in galaxy's name did he get a lightsaber? I mean, that's contraband! After the Jedi's rebellion all lightsabers were collected and secured in the Jedi Temple (what was left of it anyway.) In fact, I think I'm the last class to really remember the Clone Wars-it was thirteen years ago and I barely remember it.

The Jedi are a forbidden subject.

So what is this _boy_ doing with a _lightsaber_ _at school_ when he knows they are contraband and seems to be _barely human_?

This is interesting.

Oh, and another question: Why is he so TENSE?? He hasn't even moved to hide the saber and looks as if he's not breathing. Does he think I'm going to turn him in? Do I stink? I don't think he likes me.

Great, an enemy on the first day…joy.


End file.
